Emperor's Broken Heart
by Tiburontooth
Summary: apa yang terjadi ketika seorang kaisar sakit hati? one shot ini adalah versi singkat dari Folk Tale. tentu saja aku tidak merencanakan ending Folktale menjadi seperti ini.
1. Preview

**Dislcaimer!**

Romance Three Kingdoms adalah sejarah China sekitar tahun 200 M.

Bao Shanniang dan Hua Man adalah karakter dalam kisah Hua Guan Suo,

Nama "Xing Cai" adalah copyright KOEI

Guan Suo masih tidak diketahui milik sejarah atau fiksi

* * *

><p>Cerita berikut hanyalah karangan seorang pecinta Romance Three Kingdoms yang mengagumi Jendral Guan Yu dan menelusuri jejak Guan Suo sejak 2006. Segala konten yang ada di dalamnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fakta sejarah China tahun 200-230 M dan ditulis hanya demi tribute literature saja.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

adult contents (pikir sendiri deh)


	2. Madness

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Liu Shan tidak jadi tidur karena seorang prajurit melapor padanya bahwa ada hal penting yang baru saja mereka temukan di kamar permaisuri Zhang.

Rupanya ada seorang penyusup tertangkap basah, dia sempat merepotkan pengawal istana karena mencoba melarikan diri. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan kungfunya cukup bagus. Namun begitu berhadapan dengan Jendral Wang Ping, rekannya ketika ikut serta dalam ekspredisi ke Nanman beberapa waktu lalu, ia pun menyerah.

Mengumpulkan energinya kembali sambil mengenakan pakaiannya, Selir Yu membantu kaisarnya yang tertidur di peraduannya beberapa menit lalu. "Anda kelihatan lelah sekali, Yang Mulia. Mintalah mereka menahan orang itu dulu malam ini. Besok anda bisa mengadilinya."

Liu Shan dengan wajah mengantuk hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. Bila diperhatikan dengan benar, sesungguhnya ia tidak mengantuk. Andai seorang wanita dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakannya di dalam hatinya, ia akan menangis dengan rintihan sendu.

Liu Shan menyentuh wajah selirnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tatkala Kaisar Shu-Han itu berjalan menelusuri koridor istana menghampiri aula tempat dimana penyusup itu dibekuk, segulung perasaan bercampur aduk dalam batinnya, mengacaukan detak jantungnya. Membuat tangannya terkepal erat penuh kegeraman.

"Kau yakin dia anak Jendral Guan Gong?" tanya Kaisar kepada para pengawal yang menemaninya.

"Ampun, paduka. Hamba sangat yakin. Guan Suo begitu terkenal setelah kembali dari Nanman berkat jasanya yang tidak kecil dalam ekspredisi itu. Bahkan sempat tersiar kabar bahwa dalam penggembaraannya sebelum beliau bertemu Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, Guan Suo-lah orang yang membunuh Lu Meng." Kata pengawal tersebut.

Mendadak ayunan pedang telah mengoyak batang lehernya sehingga menyemburlah darah dari sana. Delapan detik sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran selamanya, ia bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah barusan Kaisar yang membunuhnya?

Pengawal yang lain langsung merasa gugup dan berlutut sambil menundukkan kepala.

Dengan tatapan sedih karena hatinya digerogoti perasaan cemburu, Kaisar Hou Chu menyeka darah yang menempel pada besi pedangnya yang mulus dengan mengoleskannya pada pakaiannya yang indah. "Beberapa puluh tahun lalu … Liu Bei, Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu bersumpah setia dalam persaudaraan di taman persik. Walau lahir berlainan waktu, mereka berharap dapat mati di waktu yang sama."

Liu Shan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Kilatan kemarahan menyambar dari bola matanya yang legam. "Tidak mungkin putera Guan Yu mengkhianati putra Liu Bei hanya demi putri Zhang Fei! Tuduhanmu sangat tidak beralasan."

Para pengawal hanya terdiam mengikuti Kaisar Hou Chu tanpa berani berkata apapun lagi. Namun setiap dari mereka, bahkan Liu Shan sendiri tahu bahwa ucapannya barusan adalah ucapan orang yang tidak mau mengakui kenyataan.

Semakin dekat Sang Kaisar dengan pekarangan istana di sekitar bilik Permaisuri Jing'ai, setiap orang yang melangkah ke sana mampu mendengar sebuah gema. Gema dari benturan benda keras menghantam kepala manusia. Yang menarik, suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara benturan dan suara geraman si pemukul. Sama sekali tidak ada pekikan rasa sakit dari orang yang menderita karena dipukul sedemikian keras.

Ketika Kaisar Hou Chu sampai di dekat mereka, Jendral Wang Ping baru berhenti memukuli si penyusup dan memberi hormat pada Kaisar kedua negara Shu.

Hati Liu Shan semakin tidak keruan diamuk amarah dan kesedihan ketika ia menatap sesosok pemuda tegap yang sedang berlutut dengan wajah penuh darah. Ia hanya menatap tanah. Setetes darah mengucur turun dari bibirnya. Pelipisnya robek karena menerima pukulan demi pukulan begitu saja.

Ketika Liu Shan melihat pelindung tangan yang sedang digunakan Wang Ping, batinnya gemetar karena pelindung tangan yang terbuat dari lempengan besi itu memiliki sisi tajam pada perbatasan antara jari dan telapak tangan. Bagian itu rupanya yang merobekkan pelipis si penyusup sehingga tampak seperti robek karena benda tajam.

Liu Shan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah si penyusup. Cahaya dari api obor yang dibawa beberapa pengawal menerangi struktur wajah tegar itu. Liu Shan sangat hafal wajah itu. Berbeda dengan Guan Xing yang berkulit putih, kulit Guan Suo berwarna gelap kemerahan seperti ayahnya. Sekalipun tidak mewarisi mata phoenix Guan Yu sebaik mata Guan Xing, tatapan mata Guan Suo lebih galak daripada kakaknya. Tatapan Guan Suo seperti cara Jendral besar Guan Yu menatap musuh-musuhnya.

Teringat kembali pada saat Kaisar Hou Chu mengadakan perjamuan untuk menyambut kepulangan perdana mentri Zhuge Liang dari Nanman …

"Apakah anda benar-benar putra Jendral Guan Gong?" tanya Kaisar Hou Chu pada pemuda gagah yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Zhuge Liang.

Pemuda gagah itu menjawab dengan hormat. "Ya. Saya putra kandungnya."

Maka tidak salah bagi Liu Shan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak ia mendengar nama Guan Suo. "Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentangmu? Bahkan dalam silsilah keluarga Jendral Guan Gong pun aku tidak mendapati namamu sebagai nama puteranya, padahal nama Guan Ping yang anak angkat pun tertulis dalam silsilah keluarganya."

Guan Suo tersenyum dengan rasa malu sekalipun ia tetap membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Hamba … bahkan bukan anak selir beliau."

"Ah … mungkin kau anak dari pelayan Jendral Guan?" tanya Liu Shan dengan tajam karena dari tadi ia merasakan permaisurinya saling bertatapan dengan pahlawan perang ini secara diam-diam.

Seluruh hadirin kemudian tertawa dan menjadikan Guan Suo bahan bercandaan selama lima menit berikutnya. Pemuda itu tetap tegar dan tidak kehilangan harga dirinya. "Setidaknya hamba masih bisa berbakti pada negara dan orang tua, hamba masih memiliki kehormatan dan harga diri."

"Ya, boleh juga. Orang yang tidak punya kehormatan akan selalu mencari kehormatan, bukan?" tanya Liu Shan.

Permaisuri Jing'ai di sebelahnya sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, bahkan ia yang paling terlihat tersinggung atas ucapan Liu Shan barusan dibandingkan orang yang sedang diolok-olok sekarang.

Guan Suo duduk cukup jauh sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang menatap Permaisuri Jing'ai ketika ia berkata. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang dikatakan paduka ada benarnya juga. Hamba merasa tersanjung, paduka begitu mengenal orang seperti hamba. Perhatian Yang Mulia adalah segalanya bagi hamba."

Permaisuri Jing'ai pun angkat bicara untuk mengangkat kehormatan Guan Suo. "Panglima Guan."

Guan Suo bergidik memperhatikan sang permaisuri dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku dengar anda benar-benar seorang pahlawan kemarin. Anda tidak hanya beberapa kali menakhlukkan Meng Huo dalam duel, namun juga menakhlukkan pahlawan Nanman lainnya?" tanya Permaisuri.

"Tanpa taktik yang luar biasa dari Perdana Mentri dan kerja sama dari seluruh peserta kampanye selatan, hamba tidak akan sukses." Kata Guan Suo dengan hormat.

Ma Dai yang tidak turut mentertawakan Guan Suo sejak tadi itu kemudian menambahkan. "Panglima Guan tidak hanya menjalankan strategi dengan baik. Dia juga membuat Meng Huo hormat padanya sehingga mengawinkannya dengan putrinya, Hua Man."

Para peserta perjamuan pun kini memuji-muji Guan Suo. "Ah, betul. Kami sempat kecolongan namun Panglima Guan bertindak cepat sehingga kami dapat memutar balikkan keadaan."

"Dia juga sempat terpanah demi melindungiku."

"Ia sungguh beruntung. Hua Man sangat cantik sekalipun ayahnya sangat kacau seperti binatang buas yang tidak jelas bentuknya."

"Sampai musuh pun merelakan putrinya untukmu, panglima? Wow…" tanya permaisuri sambil menatap ambigu pada Guan Suo.

Tatapan itu membuat Guan Suo menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini dianggapnya hanya imajinasinya saja yang terlalu berharap tinggi.

Dan Liu Shan berpikir, barangkali sejak itulah mereka bertemu diam-diam pada malam hari yang sunyi. Guan Suo panglima gagah dan beberapa kali ia mendengar bahwa pemuda ini cukup pandai menyusup. Baru disadari Liu Shan bahwa sejak ekspredisi dari Nanman kembali ke Cheng Du, Permaisuri Zhang Jing'ai semakin jarang meluangkan waktu dengannya. Baru disadarinya perubahan itu.

Tatapan Jing'ai, ucapan-ucapan, dan sentuhannya, baru disadari Liu Shan bahwa sejak perjamuan itu, yang tersisa dari Jing'ai untuknya hanyalah status. Hatinya…ada pada pemuda ini. Sorot mata pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya. Rasa bersalah dan kemarahan karena cinta pertamanya direnggut paksa darinya demi kepentingan negara.

Wajah gagah itu telah ternoda darah dan luka. Namun ketegarannya tidak pernah menguap dari dirinya. Refleksi dari pria sejati. Barangkali itu yang tidak dilihat Permaisuri Jing'ai dari Liu Shan sebagai suaminya?

"Wajahmu ternoda darah dan kotoran. Siapa namamu?" tanya Liu Shan.

Pemuda itu menegak air liurnya sebelum menjawab. "Guan Suo."

"Guan Suo…" Liu Shan menghela nafas, berusaha untuk tetap menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Adalah aib bagi seorang kaisar untuk menangis karena diselingkuhi oleh dua orang yang seharusnya paling setia padanya. "…nama itu sangat langka. "Guan" sendiri tidak banyak yang memiliki. Sedangkan "Suo" pun adalah nama marga, sama seperti "Guan". Dan satu-satunya orang yang kukenal bernama "Guan Suo" adalah pahlawan perang yang namanya sudah cukup populer di daerah Jing karena sering berbakti pada rakyat?"

"Hanya ada satu Guan Suo, itulah hamba. "Suo" adalah marga ibuku yang meninggal tidak layak, dibuang oleh ayahku sendiri." kata Guan Suo tanpa gentar.

"Ah…aku baru ingat. Ayahmu sendiri pun cukup banyak affair. Kudengar gosip bahwa Guan Ping sesungguhnya anak kandungnya yang dilahirkan Diao Chan. Jendral Guan Gong benar-benar seorang playboy, bukan? Tampaknya yang tersuci dari tiga Guan bersaudara hanyalah Guan Xing." Tanya Liu Shan, berusaha untuk memancing emosi Guan Suo keluar dari kerangkengnya yang ia kunci rapat.

Karena pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun, Liu Shan pun ikut terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu gusar. Ia tahu sejarah orang ini. Ibunya pelayan keluarga Guan di Jing. Meninggal karena sakit. Setelah Jing jatuh ke tangan Wu, orang ini terluka dan dirawat penduduk lokal. Sebagai balasannya, dia mengalahkan sekelompok bandit gunung yang sering meresahkan warga. Pimpinan bandit gunung itu, Bao Shanniang adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan kungfu tinggi. Bersumpah akan menikahi siapapun yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam duel.

Guan Suo meninggalkannya setelah pernikahan mereka baru berumur satu minggu. Ia tidak pamit, pergi begitu saja. Dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du, ia tidak bisa membiarkan rakyat malang menderita dan membantu semampunya. Dengan cepat namanya mengharum sebagai pahlawan rakyat. Beredar dari mulut kemulut ketika ia sedang sibuk mengikuti Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang di Nanman. Maka dari itulah, orang ini sudah menjadi pahlawan ketika kembali dari selatan, meninggalkan istri keduanya, Hua Man begitu saja di Nanman.

Liu Shan menyeringai pada Guan Suo. Ia berusaha mengajak Guan Suo tertawa menemani suara tawanya di tengah keheningan malam. Namun pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergeming, memandangi Kaisarnya yang telah merenggut cinta pertamanya.

"Guan Suo … anak baik. Ayahmu pasti bangga padamu di surga sana…kau seorang PAHLAWAN!" Liu Shan sendiri terkejut mendengar dirinya mengaum ketika menyebut kata "pahlawan". Segenap kemarahan yang disembunyikannya, meledak keluar dalam sekejap saja.

"Maaf…maaf." Liu Shan terkekeh. "Seperti ayahmu, aku pun sangat bangga, memiliki engkau di bawah kepemimpinanku. Kau aset masa depan Shu, yang sudah lama bermimpi menakhlukkan Wei dan Wu, menyatukan Tiongkok kedalam satu bendera yang sama. Kau harapan masa lalu yang meninggal penasaran karena ingin mempertahankan kejayaan dinasti Han…tentu saja kau pahlawan."

Kemudian Liu Shan memarahi pengawalnya. "Kenapa kalian mengikatnya? Lepaskan dia! Ambilkan air bersih dengan sehelai kain!"

Para pengawalnya sangat bingung dengan perangai Liu Shan malam ini. Mereka melepaskan ikatan Guan Suo dan mengambilkan sebaskom air dengan handuk basah. Liu Shan mengambil handuk itu dan membersihkan wajah Guan Suo. Darah segar masih mengalir di wajah Guan Suo dari celah sobekan yang cukup dalam di pelipisnya.

Guan Suo diobati dengan cepat dan dahinya diikatkan sehelai kain untuk melindungi lukanya dari infeksi.

Liu Shan menepuk kedua bahu Guan Suo dengan bangga. "Seperti Liu Bei mempercayai Guan Yu. Aku, Liu Shan, sangat mempercayai Guan Suo."

Liu Shan mengambil pedangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Guan Suo. "Lihat? Aku sangat percaya padamu."

Setelah itu Liu Shan membubarkan para pengawal dan mengajak Guan Suo berjalan-jalan. Ia tampak begitu tenang dengan lelaki garang menenteng pedang kaisar berjalan dibelakangnya. "Ayahku selalu mengataiku anak bodoh. Ia bahkan membantingku ketika aku masih kecil. Tapi ia salah. Aku mengagumi Cao Cao dan aku percaya, aku bisa meraih apapun yang tidak bisa diraih ayahku. Beberapa orang mulai dari paman Jian Yong hingga Jendral Zhou Zilong tidak suka aku mempelajari tulisan-tulisan dan mengikuti informasi Cao Cao. Mereka khawatir aku akan menakhluk dengan suka rela pada Wei. Tapi menurutku, caraku ini sangat brilian. Aku ingin menggunakan otak Cao Cao untuk mengalahkan negaranya sendiri. Kau setuju dengan caraku, bukan?"

Guan Suo menundukkan kepalanya. "Anda memang brilian. Hamba yang sangat bodoh ini sampai tidak paham kemana anda berpikir."

Liu Shan tertawa keras. Sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Guan Suo yang dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dari bahunya, Liu Shan mengajak Guan Suo berjalan memasuki bilik permaisuri yang sedang dikawal dua orang penjaga.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Dua pengawal itu berlutut sambil menjawab, "Kami menjaga kamar permaisuri untuk menghindari ada penyusup lain, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, dia sudah aman sekarang. Kalian boleh pergi dari sini." Kata Liu Shan.

Kedua pengawal itu saling bertatapan dengan ragu, bingung dengan perintah kaisar mereka.

"Kalian tidak dengar perintahku atau tuli, ha?" tanya Liu Shan sambil melotot.

Kedua pengawal itupun memberi hormat dan berdiri. Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan bilik permaisuri, Kaisar Hou Chu menegur mereka. "Apapun yang kalian dengar dari kamar ini, jangan sekali-kali lancang menyeruak masuk hingga matahari terbit."

Kedua pengawal itu dengan patuh mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dengan berbagai persepsi dan pertanyaan yang sebaiknya mereka simpan sendiri dalam kepala mereka.

Kaisar Hou Chu masuk bersama Guan Suo yang masih memegang pedang kaisar di tangannya. Ketika masuk ke dalam bilik permaisuri, dilihatnya Jing'ai sedang menangis resah, dihibur oleh kedua dayangnya yang menatapnya prihatin.

Tangisnya berhenti seketika saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Guan Suo. Hati pendekar itu bergetar. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengusap air matanya hingga kering, lalu memeluknya dan memberikannya kenyamanan sekali lagi.

"Kalian berdua, keluar." Perintah Kaisar Hou Chu pada kedua dayang itu.

Kini hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam bilik Permaisuri Zhang. Liu Shan menyalakan lilin sehingga kamar itu menjadi cukup terang. Ia menyuruh Guan Suo duduk pada kursi yang terletak di seberang peraduan Permaisuri Zhang, sementara Jing'ai sendiri duduk menundukkan kepalanya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Liu Shan masih berdiri di antara mereka berdua. "Guan Suo. Ini adalah istriku. Wanita pertama yang kunikahi. Namanya Zhang Xing Cai, namun setelah menikah, ia diberi nama baru; Zhang Jing'ai. Kau tahu apa arti Jing'ai?"

Tatapan Guan Suo tidak berpaling dari Jing'ai, seakan tidak ada yang sedang bertanya padanya saat ini.

"Artinya adalah yang tercinta dan disayangkan." Kemudian Liu Shan menghampiri Jing'ai dan membelai wajahnya. "…Lihatlah wajah cantik ini. Sepasang mata yang besar dan indah, seakan ia menatapmu penuh kasih. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, dan bibirnya…"

Iris mata Guan Suo membelalak marah ketika ibu jari Kaisar Hou Chu mengusap bibir Jing'ai.

"Mhh…" wanita itu mengeluh lemah ketika Kaisar Hou Chu memasukkan paksa ibu jarinya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Guan Suo mengenal Xing Cai sebagai gadis patriotik sejak kecil. Jing'ai tidak akan berani melawan kaisarnya sendiri sekalipun ia memang mengkhianati pernikahannya.

"Ya…nikmatilah, istriku yang cantik…" desis Liu Shan sambil terus mengaduk-aduk mulut permaisurinya dengan ibu jarinya. Guan Suo menatap pemandangan di hadapannya itu dengan tajam. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pedang yang siap terhunus, tangan kanannya gemetar mencengkram pegangan kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

"Kau dengar lenguhannya, Guan Suo, sahabatku?" Liu Shan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku sangat suka saat ia mendesah."

Guan Suo berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri lalu memberi hormat. "Tampaknya Kaisar ingin berduaan dengan Permaisuri. Hamba tidak berani mengganggu."

Ketika Guan Suo melangkah pergi, Liu Shan berseru padanya. "Aku perintahkan kau untuk menjagaku!"

Langkah Guan Suo pun terhenti seketika.

"Sebagai kaisar, aku perintahkan kau untuk duduk kembali di kursimu semula dan mengawasiku! Bagaimana bila ada yang menyerangku saat aku dalam keadaan lemah? Dimana reputasimu sebagai penjaga Zhuge Liang ketika di Nanman?"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Guan Suo berkata. "Takkan ada yang menyerang paduka malam ini. Anda aman."

"Duduk!" seru Liu Shan dengan marah.

Guan Suo tetap tidak menurut, ia bergegas membuka pintu kamar, namun dibatalkannya lagi ketika disadarinya Liu Shan tengah mencekik Jing'ai.

"Duduk." perintah Liu Shan dengan tatapan bengis. Guan Suo menatapnya dengan tajam, namun tatapan tajam itu melembut seketika ia menatap permaisuri yang memandanginya dengan mata sayu.

Guan Suo tahu kaisar ini sakit hati. Merasa ditikam dari belakang oleh orang-orang yang harusnya paling ia percaya. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa kaisarnya sedang ingin membalas rasa sakit hati yang telah dihujamkan dirinya di punggung sang kaisar. Demi permaisuri agar tidak disakiti Kaisar, ia duduk kembali di kursinya dan bersiap untuk menguji kehormatannya sendiri.

Liu Shan menurunkan volume suaranya. "Ayolah. Aku ingin memberitahukan padamu, betapa cantiknya istriku."

"Jing'ai." Liu Shan menatap permaisurinya. "Buka pakaianmu. Seluruhnya."

Sang permaisuri tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ragu menuruti perintah suami yang tidak pernah dicintainya ini. Penyebabnya tentu saja adalah pemuda yang sedang duduk di seberang peraduannya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

"Lihatlah … lihatlah Guan Suo." Liu Shan mengadu pada Guan Suo seperti anak kecil mengadu pada ayahnya. "Ia sudah berani membantah perintahku. Ia sudah bukan permaisuriku lagi…"

Jing'ai kini menjadi begitu bingung dan mulai menangis.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Jing'ai? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Liu Shan dengan lembut pada permaisurinya. "Bukankah orang di ruangan ini yang paling pantas menangis adalah aku?"

Sambil membuang muka dari Guan Suo, Permaisuri Zhang membuka pakaiannya. Air mata terus berderai turun dari kelopak matanya.

"Nah … begitu dong." Puji kaisar ketika kini sang permaisuri sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya yang mewah dengan tubuh polos. Sambil tersenyum, kaisar dengan lembut duduk di sebelah permaisurinya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku masih ingat malam pertama ketika Jing'ai menjadi istriku dan Xing Cai berubah menjadi Jing'ai." Kata kaisar sambil menelusuri lekuk tubuh Jing'ai yang kencang dan ranum. Guan Suo lagi-lagi sibuk mengatur nafasnya agar kemarahannya tidak meledak.

"Aku mulai dari sini, Guan Suo." kata Kaisar sambil menciumi lekukan leher Jing'ai.

Tatapan Guan Suo mulai memberat. Ia juga pernah melakukan itu dan kekasihnya membisikkan kata-kata yang indah, bahwa ia mencintainya dan menyebut namanya dengan bisikan sensitif. Tidak memejam pedih seperti sekarang ketika kaisar menyentuhnya.

Perlahan, kaisar merebahkan Jing'ai di atas pembaringan dan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya seperti serigala kelaparan. Guan Suo mencengkram pegangan kursi semakin geram ketika ia teringat saat ia melakukannya dan Jing'ai tertawa geli, tidak menangis bisu seperti sekarang.

Ketika kaisar mulai memperpanas keadaan, berkelonjotan dan menikmati setiap tubuh Jing'ai, suara tangis Jing'ai mulai terdengar. Siapapun tahu bahwa Jing'ai terpaksa melakukannya. Permaisuri itu diperkosa kaisarnya sendiri dihadapan kekasihnya yang hanya bisa menahan marah sambil menggenggam pedang kaisar yang tajam.

Hati Guan Suo begitu hancur ketika kaisar akhirnya menyelami permaisurinya dan melenguh nikmat. Sementara itu sang permaisuri menangis disela-sela nafasnya.

Ia sadar ada pedang tajam di tangan kirinya, ia bisa saja menghunus pedang itu dan memenggal kaisar, setelah itu membawa kabur kekasihnya. Barangkali mereka bisa hidup damai di pegunungan. Bahagia hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Namun ia tahu pasti. Bila ia lakukan itu, kehormatan ayahnya akan ternoda selamanya dan impian ayahnya akan runtuh seketika. Maka ia tidak mencabut pedang itu.

Namun tangisan Jing'ai semakin mengikis kehormatannya sebagai lelaki. Siapa yang sehina itu membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya diperkosa di depan matanya sendiri? Ia tahu bila ia biarkan ini berlanjut, maka ia tidak pantas lagi menemui kekasihnya.

Bao Shanniang begitu cantik, Hua Man begitu lembut dan menawan. Namun Xing Cai tetap permaisuri hatinya. Tak seorang istripun disentuhnya, ia hanya menginginkan satu wanita. Wanita yang kini diperkosa suaminya di depan matanya sendiri.

Ketika Guan Suo menerima hukuman Kaisar atas dirinya, suara hatinya menyampaikan apa yang baru disadarinya. Ia telah gagal. Gagal sebagai putera jendral terhormat, gagal sebagai seorang kekasih.

Ketika kaisar semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menghantam rahimnya dengan keras, Xing Cai, gemetar, mengumpulkan nafasnya, menatap kekasih yang dicintainya, lalu berkata. "Weizhi … jangan … lihat."

Air mata Guan Suo yang hangat, jatuh menitik dari kelopak matanya.

"…kumohon…" demikian pula dengan Jing'ai yang kembali menjadi Xing Cai nya yang terluka.

"Ayah, maafkan aku." Guan Suo berdiri seketika dan menghunus pedang dalam perasaan kalap yang meluap-luap. Liu Shan menoleh padanya, mengabulkan dugaannya bahwa Guan Suo akan memenggalnya karena marah. Liu Shan sudah siap mati, hatinya terlalu hancur untuk terus hidup karena dikhianati. Itulah tujuan utamanya menyerahkan pedangnya pada Guan Suo.

Jing'ai terus memandangi lelaki itu ketika ia mengulang kembali ucapannya nyaris 10 tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih malu-malu mengakui perasaan platonik mereka. "Zhang Xing Cai … kaulah matahari terbitku. Selamanya takkan pernah tenggelam."

Pedang itu diayunkan Guan Suo, membabat batang lehernya sendiri. Darah memuncrat keluar menghambur dari pembuluh darahnya yang sejak tadi terpompa deras.

"Weizhi….!"

Kematian seseorang di hadapannya kali ini membuat Kaisar Hou Chu terpaku. Darah segar menggenangi lantai kamar permaisuri.

Sementara permaisuri menangis tersedu-sedu, membenamkan wajahnya dalam selimut, Kaisar Hou Chu menghela nafas dengan berat.

_"Ketika Perdana Mentri hendak menjodohkanku dengan beberapa wanita, … aku memilih Zhang Xing Cai karena terpikat pada sikapnya yang dingin dan misterius. Kukira dia sedang mengalami patah hati dan aku ingin menyembuhkannya. Namun ternyata … dia hanya tidak pernah membuka hatinya bagi pria lain."_

Isak tangis permaisuri menjadi serenada malam itu saat seorang pahlawan rakyat tewas bersimbah darah. Sambil memeluk mayat kekasihnya yang masih hangat, seluruh tubuh permaisuri ternoda darah yang masih mengalir dari leher Guan Suo.

Sejak itu sang permaisuri berusaha bunuh diri menyusul kekasihnya sehingga kaisar terpaksa memerintahkan agar dia diikat dan diawasi ketat. Jing'ai terus menangis, tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum. Beberapa hari kemudian ia jatuh sakit. Dua tahun kemudian, ia meninggal dunia di usianya yang ketiga puluh tahun. Ia meninggal tepat setelah matahari terbit.

Aib ini sangat melukai hati kaisar sekali lagi, sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tak ada habis-habisnya kaisar menyesali diri karena memilih Zhang Xing Cai sebagai permaisurinya, atau sibuk mengutuki ketidak setiaan istrinya. Sekalipun telah menggorok leher di hadapan matanya sendiri, Kaisar Hou Chu masih memendam dendam pada Guan Suo.

Maka ia pun mengambil sebuah tindakan irasional; menghapuskan keberadaan seseorang dari dunia. Setiap jejak Guan Suo dilacaknya dan dihapuskan. Istri-istri Guan Suo dibunuh, termasuk Hua Man, anak Meng Huo. Segala catatan mengenai Guan Suo dibakar. Jasa-jasanya terhadap negara, berubah menjadi arang dan asap. Semua orang dilarang mengingat Guan Suo, bahkan kuburannya dibongkar dan kerangkanya dicacah dan dibuang begitu saja di sungai.

Guan Suo pun menghilang dari sejarah dan Chen Shou tidak pernah mengenalnya. Namun setelah Shu runtuh oleh negara Jin, perlahan-lahan cerita rakyat mengenai Guan Suo kembali terdengar. Satu yang mereka tidak tahu hanya affairnya dengan Permaisuri Zhang.

Sejarah telah menolak keberadaannya, namun dia tetap hidup dalam cerita rakyat yang semakin meredup.


End file.
